


Oh

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: High School AU, High School Theatre AU, Modern AU, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Oh

You pulled into the snowy parking lot, cursing yourself for coming to school on a Saturday.

Fuck you and your feelings.

You trudge through the snow, shooting a text to Ben to let him know that you’re here. Luckily, you only have to stand in the cold for seconds before Ben is opening the stage door. He has his hair tied back with a hair tie (one of yours? if he stole one of your nice ones you might kill him) and a silly smile on his face.

“Hey partner.” he one-arm-hugs you.

“Partner? I’m getting promoted from theatre rat?” you shake the snow from your hood and step into the black box theatre. 

The stage door is behind the seats. As you come around the large seating structure, you see the beautiful set. A large, black stained wooden bridge sits in the middle of the stage, creating a second level to the space. You had never been onstage, too nervous to be in front of the crowd, but Ben was a technician and had dragged you into the backstage world.

Mostly taking notes and running to the next door cafe for coffee and sandwich runs during long rehearsals, you were happy with your small role in the larger department. Everyone knew you were happy to lend a helping hand. Especially when Ben was involved.

He takes you up to the booth. The small, dark, hot room has a strange energy to it. You figure it’s the sound coming off the tower of computers (one is labelled “mics” but you have no idea what the other ones are for).

“Welcome to my second home.” he gestures grandly.

Ben sits down in a spinny chair and pats the one next to him as he turns to boards covered in many, many buttons.

“So, basically, I need you to cue to cue the show.” 

“Cue to cue?” you raise an eyebrow. 

“Just go through the blocking so that I can program lights in the right spots. You know the show well enough that I figured you could help.”

“Sure.” 

“Also you’re just fun to work with and stuff. Because you’re so organized and you always know what’s going on and you’re actually really cute so staring at you all day helps and I like you so I don’t mind me stuck all day with you–” he suddenly stops, panic striken face turning to you, “But if you don’t like me like that that’s okay too so–”

You look over at him, smiling at his obliviousness. “I like you, Ben.”

He stops in the middle of his ramblings, mouth agape, “Really?”

“Why would I give up my Saturday afternoon to do this stuff if I didn’t like you.” you gesture around at the technology and confusion surrounding you. 

“Oh.”

You laugh, “’Oh’? That’s it?”

He shakes his head, “No, no, I just…” he puts his face in his hands, but you can see his smile, “Wow.”

“So… are we pretending that this didn’t happen?” 

“No!” he shouts, “No. Can I… Can we… Do you want to go out with me?” 

“Yes, Ben,” you smile, “I would.”

“Okay.” 

You look at each other, smiling like fools.

“Should we finish the lights?” you can feel your blush.

He hesitates, and then looks at your lips.

You lean in, gently brushing your lips against his. It can’t be more than a second but it sends chills through your whole body.

When he pulls away, lips parted and skin flushed, you can’t help but think to yourself that he is the most beautiful man you have ever seen.

“Lights.” his voice sounds choked. 

“Right.” you turn back to the board, the only thoughts on your mind of the handsome man sitting next to you.


End file.
